


He's Going Down

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Canon - Anime, Character of Color, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had the entire night to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaiseifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! Here's a treat.

Nathan trailed his fingers down Ivan's thigh before running them back up again. Ivan shivered and Nathan couldn't help but kiss him on the small of his back. They were off from their hero jobs and they had the entire night for themselves.

"I love how you look like this, sexy," said Nathan as he admired Ivan on his hands and knees on his bed. "Who knew I'd come back to my apartment and find you in this position? You look perfect."

Ivan glanced back and grinned, his cheeks slightly flushed from the compliment. They had only been doing this for a couple of weeks, but neither of them could get enough of each other. "I was kind of hoping you'd do that thing. You know."

"You mean how I scratch your back if you scratch mine?" Nathan emphasized the statement by lightly scratching his pink fingernails down Ivan's back. Ivan arched in response. "I'd love to. Let me undress for a moment. I am wearing too much for this intimate party."

A few minutes later and the rustling of Nathan dropping his clothes onto the floor, he was back between Ivan's spread legs and kneading his ass cheeks. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. More than ready." Ivan hung his head in wait.

Nathan kissed the small of Ivan's back once more before spreading his cheeks and blowing at his hole. Ivan shivered. He knew Nathan loved foreplay, and so did he, but not when he was impatient like he was at that moment. Ivan knew though that Nathan didn't want to be rushed. Like anything he did, he wanted it to be done perfectly.

There. Ivan felt the tip of Nathan's tongue licking up his crack and Ivan's knees nearly buckled. Then Nathan's tongue was at his hole, licking around and over it, but never delving inside.

"Nathan," he said, his voice trailing into need.

"Shhh," Nathan said, murmuring the sound. "You taste exquisite. Let me have my taste." Nathan continued to lick him and Ivan could feel how wet he was getting from Nathan's tongue and saliva. Finally Nathan's fingertip breached his hole, wiggling until it was in to the knuckle. Nathan's tongue continued to lick around his hole as his finger pulled out only to push back inside of Ivan.

Ivan tried to push back to get more, but Nathan's free hand held him down and still. While Nathan didn't possess super strength, Ivan could not overpower him. It was like going up against a brick wall for how much Ivan's attempt was worth.

Another finger. Then another. There were the fingers thrusting inside of him, mimicking what Nathan would do next and Ivan enjoyed every second of it.

"Nathan," he said again.

Nathan made a noise before pulling back and slipping his fingers out of Ivan. He squeezed Ivan's ass cheek before the bed shifted and Ivan could hear the sound of a cap being popped open and lube being slathered on Nathan's cock.

As much as he wanted to turn around and feast his gaze on the wonderful sight, and it was indeed wonderful, Ivan enjoyed the anticipation even more. The bed dipped and Nathan rested his hands on Ivan's waist.

"You're going to love this, sexy. I have something real special in mind for tonight."

The first thing Ivan noticed was how warm he was all of a sudden. As Nathan slid the head of his cock between his cheeks, it got even warmer. "What?" Asked Ivan, unsure what was happening. He cleared his throat and tried again. "New lube?"

"Somewhat," Nathan said as he settled balls inside Ivan. He patted Ivan's thigh. "It's a new product from my company that I devised. It interacts with skin and provides a fiery sensation, but there's more I have planned for you. Something no one else can do." He pulled Ivan back until Ivan was sitting on his lap. "Are you ready, sexy?"

Ivan nodded his head rapidly. Nathan always had the best surprises.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Ivan's middle and pressed kisses along his neck. Suddenly, flames erupted along the bed, enveloping them in an almost cocoon. Ivan almost struggled to get away, but Nathan's strong arms kept him still. Then he realized that while there was flames, they weren't burning.

"This is amazing," he said as he settled back down on Nathan's lap. "It's beautiful. How are you doing this?"

"I am a master of my domain," Nathan said as he lifted Ivan a little before letting him slide back down on his cock. "It's just the two of us in here. The outside world no longer exists."

Ivan bared his throat to let Nathan kiss down the length of it some more. They had the rest of the night for their lovemaking and he'd always loved making love by the fire.

***

Ivan woke up wrapped in furs. He sat up to see Nathan sitting at his desk with a stack of papers in front of him. He grinned as he crawled across the bed towards Nathan. "Are you enjoying yourself over there by your lonesome?"

Nathan looked up and gave Ivan a fond smile. "Morning. Did you have a nice sleep?"

He chuckled. "There wasn't much sleep involved, but yes, I did. What are you up to?"

"Some work. I wanted to catch up on my paperwork before you woke up." He pushed it aside and walked over to Ivan so he could sit on the edge of the bed.

"I don't mind if you do that now. I love watching you work. Can I help with anything? I know a thing or two about business."

"If you'd like, sexy." Nathan patted his lap and Ivan climbed onto it, straddling his legs around Nathan's middle. Ivan wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him. It was a soft and gentle kiss that Ivan knew would lead to more. He could feel Nathan's cock thickening beneath him and he couldn't help but wiggle his ass against it.

Work was a long time coming.


End file.
